Guarding the Mocking Jay
by DemonicxEric
Summary: On the train to district 11 our main protagonist begins what is soon to be a insane journey. Rated M just in case. No OCxKatniss. And no PeetaxKatniss either. No love Triangle bull for this story. Also image is from chrome.


**AN**

: Lets make some things clear okay. First I made this on Microsoft Word and I relized I have a shit ton of miss spells so don't try pointing them out. Second I read the first chapter of Mocking Jay and tried to keep in tune with it and will be dping the same for the rest of the chapters as shown by me ending my chapter the same as the book did. And lastly this is going to follow the whole book and wont be finished till maybe I'm twenty by my calculations. Just dont expect much and have fun reading.

Chapter 1

When I wake up, my bed shakes from the rails beneath me. My head aching as usual from the last couple days of traveling from district to district. Those being emotional for me as I had to pull families apart, kids away from parents, wives from husbands, and fathers away from daughters. Truly these days have made me question what my life choice has been. Why a peacekeeper out of all things?

I was not given the chance to think on my thoughts, as I was interrupted in my musings by a soft knock on my door. Standing up quickly I check if im decent, white t-shirt, camo sleeping pants, and unruly hair. I sighed and shrugged mumbling Heh, two out of three, good enough.' before replying to the knock with a polite, "come in."

The door slowly opened up to reveal Effie Trinket. It was still early in the morning apparently because she wasn't in any extravagant dress like usual or wearing vast amounts of makeup. Although she did have a nice blonde wig on that ended at her shoulders making hair look much more natural. Truefully she was quiet beautiful without all that extra garbage on.

With that in mind I stood there waiting to be spoken to before speaking to her. I may be a peacekeeper but the woman in front of me was not someone to take lightly with her influence in the community at the capital. So I stood stiff as a board waiting to be addressed. A minute passed until she walked up close to me before slapping me on the chest. "Stand down child no reason to be so serious with me while were in private." With a small nod I relaxed my stiff body and looked down and smiled at the shorter lady. "There you go. Relax boy. You're only 17 and you act as if you are my age." She said laughing softly. I felt myself smile and nod to her.

With a small laugh she snapped her fingers. "Oh yes, I wanted to tell you that we are soon to reaching district 12. So please be ready." I merely nodded with a smile. "Of course Effie." A bright smile took over her face before hugging me tightly.

"What would I have done without you being by my side." I shrugged while hugging her as well. "You know.. If what happened back then didn't I wouldn't have you as a friend." She said in a sad tone.

I shake my head, "Don't speak like that Effie. What happened was evil and shouldn't have happened… But I guess you're right." I say as I close my eyes remembering that day.

-FLASHBACK-

'Second night and I still can't sleep.' Were my thoughts as I rubbed my at my headache. Two days without sleep is not good for the body. Plus with the added boredom of not being able to do anything until my next shift. Which come to think of it was supposed to already have started. Usually the other guy would wake me up and tell me it was my turn, so I was confused.

So deciding to find out, I got up out of my bed and decided to find out. Opening my door I look around in the dark not seeing the man who usually covers the hall where Madam Effie slept. So being curious I walked down the hall only to see the Madam's door opened and could hear struggling from the other side. Opening the well oiled door I saw the guy that usually wakes me up holding down Madam Trinket, who was trying to fight off the man with little success. From what I could see nothing to sever happened yet.

Reacting quickly I ran at the man causing him to look up at me most likely due to my footsteps. He made to react but was too late as I slammed into him throwing his body against the window of the train. I quickly looked at Madam Trinket. "Get help now!" She frighteningly nodded before running out of the room screaming for help. Turning back to the issue at hand I quickly grabbed the bedside lamp and swung it at the older man who easily caught it with his experienced reflexes.

The man responded with pulling out his button that was strapped to his side. He swung it at my head. Quickly ducking underneath it I retaliated by throwing a left hook striking his face causing him to stagger. Grabbing the hand with the button I jerked it quickly snapping it at the wrist making him lose his grip on the button, seeing it fall I snagged it out of the air before whacking him on the back of the neck. He fell to the ground unconscious

I could only take a few airs of breath before at least a handful of peacekeepers barged into the room, Madam Effie safely behind them being comforted by a female peacekeeper. The others seeing the older male unconscious quickly got into defensive stances.

Effie saw what was happening and quickly spoke up. "He.. he's the one who helped me. The man on the floor is responsible for attacking me." The peacekeepers merely nodded before detaining the man and dragged him out of the room leaving me standing before two other peacekeepers alongside the woman and Effie.

A silence hung in the air for some time before Effie let out a sob holding herself tightly. The men looked away to be respectful while the woman peacekeeper tried comforting the now crying Effie only to come short.

She was a mess. I was surprised she wasn't hyperventilating or having a panic attack. But seeing a woman cry was a weak point for me since I was a boy. And seeing someone cry who nearly everyone at the capital considered a powerful woman was both surprising and sad. And I couldn't handle it. I stepped forward gaining the male peacekeepers attention. Putting my hands up placatingly I walk towards her before slowly lowering myself to my knees reaching eye level with the quivering mess of a woman.

Seeing me through her tears she choked back a sob. It didn't help with her though. But being so close I realized something. She had similar features of my mother before she passed. Eyes, check. Jaw, check. Mouth, check. And that look in her eyes, it.. It broke my heart seeing the same look of fear. And I couldn't handle it. So I reached out slowly with my hands bringing her into a hug rubbing soothing circles on her back. With nothing to do she laid her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my body squeezing me nearly to death.

Some time passed before her sobs reduced to mere shakes and shudders. I could feel her soft breathing on my neck as the other three looked on. Madam Effie pulled her head away showing off her puffy eyes and tear streaked face for all to see. She looked a mess but she had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said. "I.. i really needed that." I gave a soft smil and wiped away her tears. I stood up slowly holding her hands in my own bring her up with me.

I walked her to her bed before laying her down. "Madam get some sleep. My shift started a while ago so i'll be watching over you for the remainder of the night." I quickly finished as her face became frightened. Luckily though her face went back to a smile before giving a nod. I nodded back before walking to the other three occupants of the room. Giving them a firm glare. "Listen no offense but I would like only for female gender in here while i'm gone. Please understand it's not you but what just happened could make her.. Less than happy to be alone with you."

The men were upset but understood so left the room leaving the woman peacekeeper to stand watch until I got back. I quickly gave a thankful nod to her which she gave back before I quickly made my way to my room before getting dressed.

Five minutes later I was ready to go so I went back to Effie's room thanking the woman who I now knew was named Chloe. A wave to her I step into the room before sidestepping to the side of the door taking up a guard position that Chloe deemed safe. I agreed fully and asked if she wouldn't mind watching the hall as was per usual. She agreed and was now watching it while i was here.

So taking my spot I watch Madam Effie turn back and forth on her bed before she shoots up sweating. Her eyes wide and worried looking around the room till she saw me back straight against the wall with no helmet on to see my face.

She relaxed somewhat as seeing me I could tell. I saw she was sweating quite a bit. I poked my head out the door and asked Chloe to get a maid to change the bed sheets for Effie. She agreed and commed in the request.

Shortly after a woman came with new sheets and blankets. The madam seemed embarrassed but stood up anyways before walking to me making sure to be only a arms width away. I smiled slightly. It seemed I was her safety blanket in a way.

Soon enough the maid was finished and left. Leaving me and Madam Effie alone. She stood there seeming like she didn't want to move to her bed. So being the gentleman I am I walked next to her before grabbing her arm softly before walking her to her bed. "Get some sleep Madam. You need your rest." I said.

She nodded softly laying her head down. "May I know your name?" She asked.

Nodding my head I respond,"My name is Eric Palm." She nodded and asked me my age. "!7. Just recently actually."

"Oh that is wonderful. Happy Birthday." I bow in thanks at her kindness before turning to walk to my spot next to the door.

She seemed to be watching me the whole way. Probably making sure I don't leave. Madam shifts on her bed so she's facing me before asking me a question I was surprised of.

"Would you like to be my own personal escort?" My face went shocked. "Madam.. I'm honored you would even consider me, but why?" The look she gave me basically asking, 'Are you serious?'

She sat up and sighed at me. "Because I don't think I could have anyone else be my personal guard right now or maybe ever again. What happened earlier was the farthest any man has ever gone." She curls in on herself slightly with a shudder. "But you were there to stop him. You a mere boy risking his life to keep me safe." A smile comes to my face. "If you weren't here then I can only imagine what would of happened." She went silent for a second before looking up into my eyes with hope in her own. "So please would you be my guard? Would you please keep me safe?"

-FLASHBACK END-

So here I am now 10 days later as her personal guard. And I'm happy. I feel like she was as well as she had more of a natural cheerfulness around her.

Sadly though that night wasn't the last attack on her. Not even 3 days after that night I had to stop three other peacekeepers from getting to Effie and by the end of it only one of them was breathing.

That night Effie decided to throw anyone who attacked her off the train. Which didn't deter anyone from attacking her. Getting tired of the annoyances I officially to have all male guards transferred to new posts while recruiting a all female detail. Well all besides myself and my friend Kyle Simms. Him being the only guy I could trust around Effie without attacking her. The reason being he's gay and rather talk about clothes then look at any woman on board the train. Besides Effie when commenting on how she looked.

But back to the now. Pulling away I step back and gave a shooing motion getting a hurt look from Effie making me roll my eyes. "If you want me to be ready to escort you to the reaping I recommend you leave me to get dressed."

Understanding what I meant she said goodbye and I got to work on putting on my special peacekeeper clothes. Instead of the usual white getup with helmet Effie got me a specially made suit which was finally finished after District 11's reaping. 'Poor girl' I shake my head remembering the Rue girl who was chosen. Stupid games.

My new outfit consisted of overall the same things but was significantly lighter. Instead of being of all white it now was dark grey with the trim of it being automatically changing in color to match with the color of Effie's clothes. Instead of having a helmet he had a cape only slightly darker then the suit with the same trim as the rest.

Overall I liked it alot and gave my thanks to the maker by letter. I think there name was Cinna or something like that. Funny enough apparently there is supposed to be some secret but I haven't found it yet. Something about fire or what not.

After getting dressed I stepped out of the room while trying to get my hair to a more stable condition but alas it was not to be. "Sigh, why does my hair always do this to me in the mornings?!" I missed to myself.

A hand came into my path and stopped at my chest making me look up to see one of the female guards. I think her name was Sarah or something like that. "You aren't going out their with Madam Effie with that monstrosity on your head."

I pouted. "I can't fix it. I've tried but I can't stop it from just spiking back up into.. THIS." I yell frustrated with my failure to quil my 'lovely' hair once again.

Apparently Sarah found my suffering funny because she giggled right in front of me. When she stopped she gesturing for me to follow her. Ending up in the makeup room where she pulled out her comms and called in someone. Soon another peacekeeper guard who I didn't no the name right off the top of my head off smiled at me before telling me to sit down.

"Now, I was told that your hair has been bothering you." I nod. "Well I'm here to help so just give me an idea of what you want."

Thinking about it I could only shrug. "I don't really know. But whatever you decide would be fine with me." I heard a gasp of shock before turning around and seeing a wide eyed.. Tyra? Yeah! It's Tyra. Knew I knew it.

"How can you be so uncaring about what I do!? I could make you bald or something." Really? Was she that surprised.

With a sigh I turn and look at her. "Tyra, I don't know anything about hair or anything like that. From how you just reacted I can tell you know about this stuff. So please just go with your own judgement. I wont be dissapointed, I know it."

A resigned sigh released from Tyras' mouth as she got to work. Sarah watching from the sidelines making small remarks every now and then about what should be done.

Within the hour they were finished and I was admiring my now shorter and tamer hair. Personally it wasn't bad and I approved greatly from the mess form before. Turning around I bowed slightly. "Thank you for helping me. It is quite nice looking." I received a bright smile and wave of the hand from the two woman in front of me.

With a farewell and a promise to see them later at the reaping I left and headed to Effie's room. Opening the door I saw she was wearing a mix between pink and purple colored dress with a light pink wig adorned with a similarly colored rose as her dress. Her face was covered in a layer of white makeup.

I could only smile at my friend. She was elegant but a little outlandish with her looks. I cleared my throat gaining her attention.

She turned around only to see myself in my new clothes and hair. She did what I expected her to. Gasping dramatically she swiftly walked towards me before walking around me a few times before standing before me with a lovely smile on her face.

"Wow.. you look absolutely dashing. A befitting look for my personal escort. Although who did your hair it looks quite nice so I know you didn't do it yourself."

I hung my head in mock sadness before looking up with a sad look. "But Effieee. You know I try my hardest with my hair." She merely laughed at me softly before hugging me and asking again who did my hair. "A girl named Tyra. Another of the Peacekeepers watching over the train." I answer.

She nodded her head and made a mental note to speak to the girl. But nwo wasn't the time. Stepping back from me she spread her arms out. "How do I look? I know you don't like all the 'extra crap' but it needs to be done."

I knew that, but I still liked her natural look over the clown get up which many seem to think is elegant. But I couldn't be rude.. Well to rude so I just smiled. "You're right. Still I rather you wear what you usually do on board." I rather not admit it but I pouted slightly. It seemed Effie ignored me in favor of putting on her footwear.

"There! I'm ready to go now." Nodding I offer my arm which she graciously accepted with a smile and a gesture to leave.

We walked towards the exit of the train before stepping out into the cloudy sky of District 12. We slowly walked down the line of Peacekeepers before making out way to a decent sized building. This is where we will be waiting until it's time to start the reaping for District 12.

Walking into the room assigned to Effie I quickly lowered her to a chair before taking guard next to her. Soon at least half of the train guards came into the room before standing straight waiting for orders.

Moving in front of them I smile gently at them. "Listen ladies. Were going to do what we have done for the last 8 Districts. All you will be located on stage and at the stairs. The Keepers that are usually here will be taking up every other position needed for the ceremony. Understood?" A chorus of "Yes sir." Resonated back. With a smile I dismissed them to relax for the next 20 minutes before they are needed.

Sitting back I breathe a sigh before leaning against Effies' shoulder getting comfortable. While she leaned on my head before we both drifted to sleep.

-15 minutes later-

I was woken by a soft hand on my shoulder which gently shook me awake. Following the hand up the arm it was attached to and my gaze landed on the soft smiling face of no other then Chloe my right hand man.. Eh.. woman. Smiling I stretch releasing a groan before looking to my right seeing Effie sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. But it couldn't last. Sighing I shake her gently till she rouses awake.

She opened her eyes softly before giving a small sigh at seeing me. "We have to go don't we." It was more a statement then an answer. I laughed softly nodding. "Yeah, we got to go." She stood up and quickly smoothed her dress before gesturing for me and Chloe to follow her out.

We reached the door to the stage quickly. This may not be known my many, but Effie Trinket had some severe stage fright. You wouldn't really think so from how she acts on tv but she was a mess before stepping out. I realized this on the first day of myself being her personal guard.

And nothing changed much since then. As usual she was shaking slightly and was mumbling to herself. But I now had experience with this so I stepped next to her and grabbed her hand and stroked the back of it gently. She looked up to me with wide eyes before they relaxed. She pressed herself closely against me and relaxed even more. Her breathing evened out while her shaking stopped altogether.

One of the many people there signaled me that they were ready so I slowly pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I'll be there the whole time right behind you. Okay." She nodded before turning towards the exit and nodded to the people at the door before they opened it up to the outside.

We walked outside to the quiet town square of District 12. The scene was sad and dim like the majority of the other districts. Just looking around at the faces ranging from ages as low as 12 to as high as 18 was just sad. The girls all were some kind of light blue dress or something close while the guys were what I could only describe as just horrendous. Like seriously they looked like Nazi kids… Wait. What's a Nazi anyway.

Shaking my head I realized Effie was speaking. "It's time for the drawing." She says as she always does. "Ladies First!"

If you didn't know her personally, you wouldn't have recognized the false glee she was giving off. No one may know this but she hated picking people to die. She told me once, "It's not that I'm not honored to have the position.. It's just that it gets to you after a while of seeing those people you get to know die on a tv screen." That night she expressed that she was happy I wouldn't be going through the reaping. You know capital life and all that.

I watched as she stepped over to the Sphere with the girls' names. I watched as she put her hand in and swirled in around a few times before stopping. Plucking out a slip of paper before stepping back to the podium. Slowly opening the folded up paper she read, "Primrose Everdeen."


End file.
